Undicovered Power: The First time
by Shadline the Wolf
Summary: It's Echo's 16th birthday, and she ends up in Sonic's world with her 2 siblings. How? Well, she must have powers. But when she falls in love with a certain fox, Sonic and his friends know their buddy won't be the same. How will the group break them up?
1. Happy Birthday Echo

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, Echo

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story and my OCs**

It was a beautiful morning that day, as Echo woke up from her deep slumber that weekend. The sun peeked out from the window, shining into her eyes. Echo was a 15 year old girl-well 16 now because of her birthday today-with tan skin and black hair that came past her shoulders. She was nicely shaped, with an hourglass figure, nice sized breasts, and a big butt. To add to that, Echo had bright green eyes and a light spray of freckles across her face. This morning was special to Echo, for it was her 16th birthday and she got to do anything she wanted. _No school today, _she thought, sitting up with a big smile on her face. Little did she know that her little 9-year-old brother and 11-year-old sister had snuck up on her, a huge plate of food made especially for their favorite big sister.

Isabella and Brandon both had the same tan skin, but Isabella had light brown hair and Brandon had dark brown hair. Both of them had hazel eyes that changed color sometimes. Isabella had glasses with purple frames on, and she was wearing a bright pink night gown. Brandon had no shirt on but he had skeleton pajama pants on, with a pair of green Hanes peeking out of the top. They both popped out of the sides of Echo's bed -where they had been hiding out of sight- screaming "SURPRISE!" and setting a plate of breakfast on the blue sheets where they thought Echo's lap was. Echo squealed with fear, before realizing it was her siblings. She started laughing.

"Come here," she said, squeezing her brother and sister together in a hug. "It's your favorite," Isabella said, pointing to the big plate of food, "Three big pancakes, two pieces of toast, bacon and sausage, and some juice." Brandon held out a cup of cranberry juice. "Thank you guys," Echo said, causing the two kids in front of her to grin brightly. As they walked out of the room, Brandon called over his shoulder, "Mom left for her business trip, and Dad just left for work."

Echo smiled, carefully getting out of her bed to close the door. She sat on her desk, eating her breakfast and careful not to hit her computer. _Hmm, I never realized how tall I am now, _she thought, looking in the mirror across the room. Finishing her food, Echo changed from her black pajama shorts and pink t-shirt to some jean shorty-shorts with a brown t-shirt that said Hershey's across the front. She hummed "Paradise" by Coldplay when she walked out of her bedroom, carrying the empty plate and placing it in the kitchen sink.

Echo went to the living room, finding Brandon playing Sonic Riders. He was dressed in a plain green shirt with camouflage pants. Isabella sat on the couch beside him, rooting him on. She had a pair of torn flare jeans on with a red tube top. Both of them had their hair combed, and Isabella looked as if she took a shower. Echo sat on the other side of Brandon, her legs propped up on the coffee table before them. "Playing as Jet the Hawk, eh?" she said, noticing the green blur on the screen. Brandon nodded, his eyes still on the screen, "I want you to make an OC for me that looks kinda like him but he's turquoise. And his name is Kai. His personality is like Jet, but he's less cocky and way nicer. Plus, he's 12 years old and likes to ride on hover boards for fun, not to race." The kids knew that Echo liked drawing pictures of her OCs, and using them in stories about Sonic the Hedgehog. Her drawings were very beautiful, and she got lots of requests. Echo noted to ask Brandon the details of his character. Isabella stopped yelling, and said, "Can you make me an OC too? Her name is Rayah, and she's a brown hedgehog. Her hair is like Amy's, but longer. She has an orange streak in her hair with a few golden strands in it, a reddish-orange dress that goes to her knees, and some golden boots. She's from the future so she has that power Silver has. What was it called again?"

"Psychokinesis," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, but the auras are always a light orange. And she's 15," Isabella finished. _Isabella's always the one to give things in detail, _Echo thought, memorizing the long description Isabella gave her. Brandon finished his race, throwing down the controller. "Alright, I'm bored. Hey Echo, can you switch the game to Sonic Generations?" Brandon asked, giving his best puppy dog face. Echo groaned and said, "Fine." Brandon pumped his fist while she got up and turned the Xbox 360 on, squatting down while leaning on the bottom right hand corner of the TV with one hand. Isabella knelt closely behind, curious to see that the Xbox 360 was taking quite a long time to warm up.

"What's taking so long?" Brandon whined, getting up from his spot on the couch. He didn't notice part of Isabella's pant leg sticking towards the side, so he clumsily tripped and fell towards Echo, dragging Isabella with him. Time felt as if it had slowed down, as Echo watched when her hand slipped into the TV screen when Brandon collided with her. Instead of breaking the TV, Echo's hand went into it, like sticking a hand into water. Soon, time sped up again and they all tumbled into the TV, tangled up in each other like tangled yarn.

Colors spun and swirled endlessly. It felt as if they were flying through neon lights.

Echo -getting very light-headed from the spinning colors- was beginning to see black spots dancing in her vision. They began to expand, getting bigger and bigger before blacking out all that she could see. Echo just closed her eyes, knowing that it would make no difference.

Echo felt fully conscious, but suddenly, her back hit something, as if she was thrown to the ground. She groaned, feeling her surroundings by touching the ground around her. Echo lay in what felt like soft, damp grass, like it had rained. She opened one eye. Then the other. Different shades of sparkling green were blurred together, soon coming into focus.

Saying her first thought aloud, Echo said, "Where the hell am I?"

**Ooh, I hope I did the cliffhanger right. Yay, I got the beginning of my first series out! Hope y'all like it. Please R&R!**


	2. An Encounter

**Apparently, Undiscovered Power is more popular than The Sognatore Clan, so I guess I'll hold off on my other story and update this story instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the story**

"Where the hell am I?" Echo said, a little louder this time. Her head pounding, but her vision cleared. She was staring at a forest canopy, sparkling raindrops decorating the green leaves.

Echo realized she was in a small clearing, and saw a pool of rainwater over to her left. Ignoring the throbbing in her head, she crawled over to the large puddle, looking at her reflection. Echo gasped at what she saw. She thought it looked a little like Sonic's world might look like.

In the water was a dark purple fox, with three strands of misplaced hair dangling in her face, dyed an electric blue. A pair of goggles special for Air Gear sat on her forehead. She had a navy tube top on, with faded light blue jeans. To finish it off, a pair of black Converse were on her feet and a pair of white gloves on her hands. Deep sea green eyes sparkled in the water. Echo identified the reflection immediately. It was her OC, Darci.

She stood up, looking around. She noticed a turquoise bird and a brown hedgehog. At first glance, the bird looked like Jet, but if you get a closer look you can see the greenish-blue color of his feathers. He had on yellow shoes that looked a lot like Jet's with red straps and matching yellow goggles. _Probably for his Air board,_ Echo thought. He was face-down in the wet earth, and he looked a lot younger than Jet. Echo face palmed. _He looks like Kai! _She thought, recalling Brandon's description.

Echo stared at the brown hedgehog. Her brown hair was straightened like Amy's but it was longer, maybe to the middle of her back. It had an orange streak in it. She had an orange-red spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees. A gold sash was tied around the waist. She had gold inhibitor rings with orange lights, one on both her ankles and wrists. An orange design was on her gloves, with a triangle in the middle of her palm. It went down to the edge of her hand, before splitting into two diagonal lines that went away from each other (You could say it looked like a simple arrow). She had boots like Silver's, only the stripe in the middle was gold and the tip was orange. An amber stone was embedded in it, and the white part remained the same.

Echo face palmed again. _That's almost the exact description Isabella gave me! Huh, I didn't expect for us to end up like this. How did we get like this anyway?_

"I might as well tell everyone that my name is Darci now," she muttered to herself. She looked at the nearby bushes, seeing some Extreme Gear sticking out. One was a royal purple with an electric blue. Echo walked over and picked it up. "Wow, just like how I imagined it to be," she murmured, running her finger over the edge. She dropped it, seeing a deep blue and yellow Extreme Gear along with an orange and gold one. _Wait, if we are our favorite OCs, then that means…_she thought, snapping her fingers. A blue spark flashed, and it soon erupted into a blue fire. A small fire danced over her index finger while she inspected it. "Yes! I knew it!" she shouted, a smile coming to her face. She closed her hand, making the fire go out. That also means that she would be messing around with Extreme Gear a lot more often, because Darci was meant to be inventing Air Boards.

"Then that means Isa-I mean Rayah will have psychokinesis, and Kai is amazing at testing my Air Gear," she said, waking her two siblings up. Brandon had light emerald eyes, and Isabella had honey colored eyes. Isabella gasped, but Brandon was up and running in circles. "Woohoo! This is awesome! I am Kai the Hawk now," he yelled, arms in the air. Echo caught him by snatching his feathers on the back of his head. "Calm down there little brother," Echo said, letting him go. "Wait, so that means your Echo? And that's Isabella?" he asked, pointing at the brown hedgehog whom was still on the ground.

Echo nodded. "Remember, you're older now, so you need act older too," she told him. It was his turn to nod, and he quickly rushed over to the bushes. "Is this mine?" he said, jumping onto the dark blue and yellow Air Gear. He slid the goggles over his eyes.

He jumped on, balancing perfectly and rushing around on it. He ended up smashing into a nearby tree. "Oof," he said, rubbing his face. All he had was a bruise on his cheek, so he got back on his board and massed around once again.

"Careful with that thing," Isabella shouted at him. Echo shook her head, and helped her sister up. "It's almost indestructible, but he won't destroy it with what he's doing," she said, running over and picking up the other two Hover Boards. "Here," Echo handed the orange and gold Gear to her sister, along with a pair of orange goggles. "Come on, it's easy," Brandon said, falling off of his board and landing on his butt. He got back on, acting like that fall never happened.

Echo stepped onto hers, flipping her goggles down. It floated once she had both feet on it. Echo remembered that Darci was a natural-born Air Gear rider, and it was easier for her to construct a new board that was better, easier to ride, and more eco-friendly.

Isabella hesitated, and then stepped onto hers. "It is easy," she said, getting the hang of it. She went forward a little bit, then tested turning left and right. Suddenly, Echo saw a blue blur pass by, making leaves fly everywhere. A heartbeat later, a black and red blur went by with something floating in the canopy in the trees. It was also moving very fast.

Echo thought it was a cloud, but she realized clouds didn't fly so close to the ground, or move that fast. Plus, clouds don't glow green. She grinned. "Hey you guys, remember that my name is Darci, Isabella is Rayah, and Brandon is Kai. Don't tell _anyone_ that we are actually humans from Earth. Let's go chase those guys, I have a hunch that we're on Mobius," Echo said. _We have to catch them, just to make sure that I'm not crazy, and that my estimations are correct about landing in Sonic's world,_ Echo thought. Brandon pumped his fist, and Isabella nodded. They were still on their boards, and so was Echo. She sped off, her two siblings flanking her sides.

She saw the two blurs up ahead, the black and red blur turning his head around to see us. She caught a glimpse of crimson eyes. "That must be Shadow," she yelled to her siblings. They didn't respond, but she knew that they heard her. "Silver has to be up in the air," Isabella said. "I can try to use my powers to go get him," she continued to say. Isabella floated off of her board, surrounded with light orange energy. Brandon caught the board, carrying it with him as he watched his sister catch up to the other floating hedgehog. Soon, they tackled each other, falling out of the sky while they carried on with their fighting.

"Maybe I can catch up to Shadow," Brandon screamed to Echo. He sped up without waiting for a response. He let go of Isabella's board, leaving her to snag it out of the air. _Might as well catch up to Sonic,_ she thought. She passed by Shadow and Brandon, where Brandon was making the hedgehog angry. When she passed by, she smiled and gave a thumbs up. He smiled back, looking back at a very pissed Shadow and continuing to shout insults at him.

Echo pressed a small button on Isabella's Air Gear, causing it to shrink down to a small cube. She slipped it into her pocket, and then she stepped on something on her own board. It was to boost her speed, just for a little while, and that would be enough for her to catch up to Sonic. He was in her view, and she was so close to appearing at his side. Once she caught up, she said to him, "Hello there, Sonic." Looking to his side, he saw a purple fox there, just riding her Air Gear.

He smirked, but then he remembered that he didn't know this fox. She heard something behind her. Taking a look back, she said, "Uh oh." Shadow looked angry, and he was running after him. Brandon was screaming, speeding up really fast as Shadow raced behind him, hot on his heels. Brandon caught up to her, very scared. "Jet!" Sonic shouted. He tried to tackle Echo, assuming that she's with the Babylon Rogues, but Echo moved out of the way and he tackled Brandon instead.

Echo snatched the board that was just floating there, and she turned it into a small cube, similar to Isabella's board. She stuffed it into her other pocket, and that when something slammed into her side. She flew off of her Extreme Gear, the board skidding away as she landed on her side. _I think Shadow just spin dashed me,_ Echo thought, clutching her side. "What the hell Shadow?" she yelled weakly at the red and black hedgehog.

He looked taken aback, his eyes widening when he heard her say his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked. Echo only smirked, and then got up. "Here, since I know your name, then I might as well tell you mine. My name's Darci and I'm a fox," she said, still smirking. "Let's see how well you can fight," Echo rushed at him, taking him off guard. He was knocked to the ground, and she landed a few feet away from him.

"Hah! Who's the one on the ground now?" she crossed her arms and looked down at Shadow, feeling a little cocky. He didn't respond, clutching his stomach. He muttered something, and then he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Echo said, something slamming into her back. She fell face first into the dirt, a new bruise in the middle of her back. "Argh, you leave me no choice Shadow," Echo said, struggling to get up. She snapped her fingers once, and a blue ball of fire floated above her palm. She chucked it at him, hitting him on the cheek. A red burn mark was left, and Shadow rubbed it. He took a green Chaos Emerald out of his quills. "I didn't want to do this either," he muttered, touching the burn one more time.

"Chaos Blast!" he shouted, and a large wave of energy came towards Echo. She tried to jerk away, but it slammed into her with lots of force. Her back hit a tree, making the earlier mark a little bigger. "Ow," she simply said, and then she face planted into the ground. "Ground, we must stop meeting like this," she said, her voice a little muffled.

She stood up and flicked her wrist to the grass. A tiny flame fell onto a blade of grass, then the land burst into blue flames. It made a perfect circle around the two, allowing no one to enter or exit. Not until the battle was over. "Up for some hand-to-hand combat?" she said, smiling slyly. "Hmph," was all Shadow said. Then he gave a small nod. He gave his trademark smirk and got into a fighting stance.

Echo also got into a fighting stance. Shadow began the fight. He rushed at her, ready to strike. He came at her with amazing speed, lucky to catch her off guard. A blow was made on the side of Echo's nose, causing her to hunch over. Her eyes watered, and something began to run down her nose. "Shit!" she cursed out loud, wiping away the small ribbon of red. Her nose began to bleed even more.

**Well, here you go! Second chapter of my second story. Next chapter will be what happens to Silver and Rayah. Hmm, I guess you'll have to wait!**

**Oh! Darci is pronounced like how you would say Darcy. I just changed the 'y' to the 'i' because I thought it looked cooler :P. Rayah is pronounced Ray-uh. And Kai is pronounced like…I think you guys are smart enough to figure that out. If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I want you guys to read the names correctly. I am kinda picky when it comes to pronouncing words.**


End file.
